yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Solar Flare and the Foals (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Solar Flare and the Foals. One day at the School of Friendship, Valiant and his friends got the permission slips to Twilight Sparkle. Valiant: Twilight! Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Valiant? What is it? Valiant: Princess Luna and Prince Hiro signed their signatures on Princess Yuna and Snowdrop's permission slip for their field trip to Equinelantis! Bugsy: And if I may, Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shine signed theirs on Portal Glow's. Lofty: Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor signed their signatures on your nieces too. Twilight Sparkle: That's great to hear, Lofty, Flurry mostly loved visiting Equinelantis. Toughwood: Yeah, Tailfeather and I got signitures signed as well, I got Terramar and Aqua Reef in Mount Aris for Whirlpool Gold. Tailfeather: And I got Prince Rutherford and Yakmina's from Yakyakistan for Ashette. Wing Commander Gutsy: And I've got Thorax and Rose's signitures signed for Mothina. Sergeant Monty: I for one got Gabby and Gallus' signitures signed for Susie's slip. Mercury: Seems an order, Your majesty. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do the field trip to Equinelantis tomorrow morning. The next day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna was looking forward to her field trip at Equinelantis. Princess Yuna: I can’t wait to see Grandpa Solar Flare! Snowdrop: Me either. Princess Luna: Are you girls ready to go? Hiro: (has the photo album) You don't want to miss the bus, do you? Princess Yuna: No, of course. (look at the photo album) Hey, that’s me and Snowdrop. Hiro: Yes, Yuna, it was that very day after Snowdrop was resurrected and revived. Princess Luna: Now then, off you two go to bus. Princess Celestia: Have a safe trip, My nieces. Princess Yuna: We will. (hugs her mother in motherly and daughterly love) Bye, Mama. At last, Yuna and her friends took off on the Mighty Bus to Equinelantis. Along the way, Yuna was excited to see her grandfather again. Princess Yuna: Gonna see my grandpa! Philoctetes: I know, right? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (feeling carsick) Launchpad, would you take the driving in the medium ammount already? I'm getting carsick. Philoctetes: (to Yuna) Hold that thought, Kid. (to Fizzlepop) Sorry, Fizz! Launchpad McQuack: Didn’t mean to. Then, Valiant and his friends came to acompany Yuna and her friends for the field trip. Valiant: Hello, Yuna, mind if we join you and your friends? Princess Yuna: Sure, Valiant. Why not? Bugsy: I can keep you company too, Ashette. How’s that? Ashette: Ashette love that too, Bugsy. Lofty: I say, Whirlpool Gold, you could use some extra company. Whirlpool Gold: Thanks, Lofty. Tailfeather: Toughwood and I can keep you and your sister company too, Pound Cake. Toughwood: It's the least we can do. Pound Cake: All right! High hoof! (high hooves with his sister) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (about to vomit as she covers her mouth with her hoof) Where's the bathroom?! Grubber took her to the restroom, Phil took control on the Mighty Bus. At last, the students arrived at Equinelantis. King Solar Flare: Greetings, Young ones. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon: (runs to their grandfather) Grandpa! King Solar Flare: Yuna! Snowdrop! Solarna! Sharon! (chuckles) Just as they came to Solar Flare, they hugged their grandfather happily. Princess Sharon: We miss you. King Solar Flare: I missed you all so much! Princess Yuna: How's your day at Equinelantis? Princess Solarna: I want you to meet someone. King Solar Flare: Easy, one at a time, please. Princess Solarna: Oh, right. This is the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T.: Or KITT, if you preferred. King Solar Flare: It was a pleasure to meet you, K.I.T.T.. Princess Solarna: Watch this. K.I.T.T., turn into Ecto-88. K.I.T.T.: You got it, Solarna. As K.I.T.T. transforms, Solar Flare was amazed at how he transformed into Ecto-88. King Solar Flare: My goodness! Princess Solarna: It was Dipper's best work and progress, we still have the DeLorean Time Machine at the Golden Oak Library. King Solar Flare: Really? Princess Solarna: It's true, and the students were just brought from the School of Friendship for a special field trip. Princess Skyla: Is there anywhere special? King Solar Flare: Come, I will show you to where the Jedi Council take it's place. So, King Solar Flare give the students a tour around Equinelantis. Just as it was time for Yuna's friends to return to the School of Friendship, Yuna and her family stayed. Huey: Are you sure you and your family stay here? Princess Yuna: Yes. Webby Vanderquack: See you later. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Launchpad, try not to make a wild ride again. Launchpad McQuack: I'll try not to, Fizz. So, they wave goodbye as Yuna and Snowdrop went exploring Equinelantis some more. That night, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon were enjoying their sleep over at Equinelantis. Princess Yuna: (playing Cars: The Video Game on the game console) This is so much fun! Princess Solarna: (eating popcorn while watching Ready Player One) I know. Princess Sharon: Me too. Snowdrop: Me three. Just then, it was bedtime as Solar Flare came in. King Solar Flare: Yuna, Snowdrop, off to bed, it's getting late. Princess Yuna: Okay, Grandpa. Just brushed our teeth. King Solar Flare: I'm impressed, Yuna. Snowdrop: (yawns and went to sleep) Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Grandpa. King Solar Flare: Pleasant dreams, Girls. So, Sharon and Solarna stick with their grandfather as Yuna and Snowdrop went to sleep. The next day, Yuna and Snowdrop got thier teeth brush and mane brushed as they came to see their grandfather. Princess Celestia: Good morning, Girls! Princess Yuna: Morning, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: I've made my favorite niece her favorite fruit face pancakes for breakfast! King Solar Flare: Wow. I’m impressed with you, My daughter. So, Yuna and her family enjoyed their breakfast as Yuna enjoyed her pancakes. Before the car race around Equinelantis, Yuna and Snowdrop brought out their karts. Princess Yuna: The Fabulous Shooting Star was ready and go. Princess Solarna: Ready, KITT? K.I.T.T.: Ready when you are, Solarna. (transforms into Ecto-88) At last, they started their race at the new rally as Solar Flare watched. Princess Luna: Go, Yuna! Princess Celestia: There's my little niece! Finally, they were all tied in the race. Princess Yuna: Woohoo! That was fun! Princess Solarna: Yeah! Finally, it was time to go back to Canterlot. King Solar Flare: It was so good to see you all again, I hope you'll come back another time. Princess Yuna: We will, Grandpa. (hugs her grandfather) Bye, Grandpa. Snowdrop: We will miss you. King Solar Flare: I miss you too. Have a safe trip home. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) “Dear Journal, yesterday was fun last time at Equinelantis with my grandfather, King Solar Flare. That night, we have awesome fun exploring and play a few video games. Today, we have a fantastic race at Equinelantis’ brand new racing rally. When you always know when you grow older, there's always room for grandchildren love for their own grandparents. Your owner, Princess Yuna.”. The episode ends as Yuna and her family leaves to Canterlot. The End In the end credits, Yuna and Luna looked at their family album. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225